A Queen for my heart
by Adropintime
Summary: After many years alone, Princess Bubblegum finally makes a decision that will not only change her life, but the life of those who live in her kingdom. However, when a potion goes wrong, she pushes forward with her plan for change. But not in the way she imagined'
1. A Potion to help

I do not own any of these fantastic characters. They were all born from the mind of Pendleton Ward. So all thanx should go to him. No profit was gained from the writing of this story.

Please read review and enjoy.

Chapter One A Brave man's Tears

Humming to herself a young woman walked briskly between tables while gathering an assortment of vials and powder, "A brave man's tears... a brave man's... Where would I... Oh crumpet... Peppermint? Ohhh!" Putting everything down on a shelf she stuck her head into the hall, "Hello? Pep..."

"Yes, your Majesty." Spinning around, and nearly knocking over a stand of jars, the Princess shrieked in surprise. Stepping closer, the small candy butler offered his hand, "Princess?"

"How did you do that? I did not see you walk past me..."

"Princess Bubblegum, I never left the room, you called for me an hour ago. You never told me what you needed, so I have been waiting."

"I did? Oh yes, I must have, yes. Alright... I need you to send for Finn if you could please. Tell him it is urgent."

"Yes Princess, at once!" Before leaving he offered a few more words, "A rest before tonight's party may do your nerves well Princess." Nodding, her servant and friend quickly departed the room as she went about her work.

"If I can't do it on my own, I will create something that will help me. And help me it will, or at least I hope. Oh sticks... I don't have time for hope. It will work...or...or..." she let her words fade as she returned to collecting her vials.

"Lions blood, check. Clippings from a sharp tongued figure, check...A brave man's tears is all I need and I will have the last of the ingredients. I have to finish this tonight!"

(){}(){}()

Hovering by the window, Marceline watched as the Princess frantically buzzed around her lab mumbling to herself, '_Heh, I wonder what she is working on now. Something for her stupid party I bet. Whatever. Guess I should leave her to her experiments._ ' Taking one last look at the Princess she sighed, "Don't go to crazy this time Bonnibel."

(){}(){}()

A shiver ran down her spine as she turned to look at the window. It couldn't be. Her heart started to beat faster as she neared the window. She leaned out, but there was no one there. "I was sure I heard my name just now."

A sudden crash bought her attention back into her lab as Finn kicked open the door and came barging in with Jake. Striking a pose and slashing the air with his sword Finn smiled, "What is it PB? What is wrong? Does the Ice King need defeated again? What adventure is calling for us Heroes today?"

"Oh Finn, you silly silly boy. Who I needed, was you. I am so glad you are here. I couldn't do this without you." With her hands behind her back she walked over to Finn giggling.

Blushing Finn walked closer to the Princess. "You...You _need_ me? I am glad I am here for you too, PB. I mean, Princess."

Closing the distance between them, she leaned in and whispered, "Finn, I need you to close your eyes for me." Obeying her request Finn closed his eyes and leaned in. Without warning, a heavy object slammed against his head as his eyes began to tear up.

"What in the...Princess?" He felt glass press against his face as his tears were collected.

"Thank you Finn. Thank you! You are no longer needed. Sorry for the whole 'close your eyes' business, but I needed maximum tear output, couldn't have them wasted, now could I? All I needed was the tears of a brave man. Well, you might not be fully grown, but if my calculations are correct, all I need to do is double the amount of tears I am using if I am using the tears of a brave boy. That should do it! Thank you! Now off with you boys! Thank you for the help. See you at tonight's party. Bye!" Pushing them quickly out the door she offered no explanation.

Planting her back firmly to the door she held the vial to the light and smiled. "Finnally... hehe Finn-ally. I crack myself up. Lets do this."

Gently she pulled all of the other elements down. Closing her eyes tight, she focused her mind and then got to work. Ounce for ounce she measured and remeasured every liquid, every powder. This potion had to be perfect. Nothing about it could be wrong. Even the smallest error in her calculations could mess it up. That didn't matter to her, it was worth the risk. She was always honest with her thoughts. However, this time she was scared to share them. So, what better remedy than liquid courage. Now, with everything measured she carefully mixed them together, stirring it slowly till all the ingredients were dissolved. Once the contents settled, the potion gave off an eerie purple glow. Picking it up she stared at it and noted that the potion felt like it had a small pulse. She would check into the pulse later, all that mattered was the potion was finally done.

Looking at the clock she realized it was still early, "Peppermint was right, I should rest before tonight's events." Neglecting her cleaning for now, she left the lab and made her way to her bed, "You, my dear potion, if done correctly will change my life forever. Here's to us, bottoms up!"

Kissing the potion and hugging it one more time Princess Bubblegum took a large sip and waited. Expecting an immediate reaction she braced herself, but nothing happened. Frustrated she took another mouthful and continued to wait. Tears of anger welled in her eyes as she drank the entirety of her courage concoction. Still nothing happened. Words could not describe the feelings pouring from her as she threw the glass against the wall.

"A waste! An afternoon of waste. Ohhhhhhhh." Flinging herself on her bed she allowed her pillow to absorb her tears as she fell asleep. She would have to wait another day.

(){}(){}()

Back in her home Marceline ran her finger around the sides of her invitation. Princess Bubblegum always insisted that she be sent one, even if she rarely attended. This time, however, the Princess handed this invite to her in person. She even had a dress sent to her with a message pinned to it saying, "You simply must wear this dress to the party. Though I know you have a fondness for jeans, it is just unacceptable that you would wear them to a Candy Kingdom event. Thank you. See you there ~ PB." Resting her head on her table she sighed in defeat. Floating to her closet she opened it and looked at the dress. There was no way she was going to wear it in the current state that it was in. Alive, or even now dead, she would never be caught in pink. Lucky for her she had time to make alterations. She would show up all right, even in the dress, but it was going to be a little more her style by the time the party started.


	2. Dressed to Kill

I still do not own any of these characters. I gain no profit from writing these stories.

Please Read Review and Enjoy

Chapter 2 Dressed to Kill

A knock at the door awoke the princess from her nap. A nameless and faceless Candy Kingdom drone called to her from the other side of the door, "The party will start in only a few hours your Majesty. You should start getting ready."

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you. I will get ready." Staring at the shattered reminisce of her potion she laughed and kicked the pieces, "Why did I even make you? I don't need you to do what I want to do. I can do it on my own, and I will."

Walking to her wardrobe she pulled open its doors and spilled its contents onto the floor, "Dresses? Were my dress clothes always just dresses? Disgusting. How undignified of me, having very little in the way of selection for dress clothes."

Pulling open a few more drawers she located scissors and thread. After all, what kind of Princess would she be if she couldn't sew. Rummaging threw the pile she selected a few gowns to be used in her new party wear. Dragging her selections to her bed she started her masterpiece.

(){}(){}()

Turning around and looking down at herself one last time, Marceline decided she was done. She really didn't change much of the dress. She dyed it black, and tore off the sleeves, "Ha, this should be enough to turn her pretty Princess face red. This will be a party to remember." Floating to the door she looked back one more time at the dress in the mirror. This night better be eventful, she was in a dress, celebrations for the end of the world should have been prepped for this.

(){}(){}()

Marceline arrived at the castle and invited herself threw a window, no sense in wasting time with doors. The party was in full swing, and everyone was dancing and chatting. Floating further above the crowd she scanned the room, Princess Bubblegum was no where to be seen, _'She invited me, then doesn't show herself, did she do this to embarrass me?_' Fuming she allowed her feet to touch the ground as she stomped to Finn,"Where is she? Where is your perfect Princess Bubblegum?"

Continuing to dance Finn blew raspberries at her,"Calm down, Marce, she is just running a bit late. They just announced she will be down soon. Relax a little. Dance."

Before she could insult Finn trumpets sounded and the lights dimmed as a spot light opened on Peppermint Butler, "Thank you all for coming here tonight. As you all well know, the Princess loves to hold these parties. This time, however, her Majesty has a surprise announcement she would like to give. Please welcome, once again, your princess. Princess Bubblegum!"

Peppermint Butler moved and the doors behind him opened.

Marceline gasped as the Princess entered,"Bonnibel?"

(){}(){}()

A hush fell over the room as she walked in. Shocked at first, it took the party attendants a moment to realize who they were looking at. Gone was her silly crown, her hair was now held back in a tight braid. Her love of frills and dresses was gone as well. The crowd gawked as she walked forward. She wore a pair of white slacks, that were seemingly loose, but hugged her ass perfectly. To match her pants, a white dress coat. She didn't completely ditch the pink, however. Normally, her modest way of dressing deceived her kingdom into thinking she still had the body of a child. The pink and white corset she wore under her jacket, quickly shattered that idea for everyone in the room. Before them stood not a young lady, but a full blown woman.

A smile spread across her face as she watched the confusion and uncomfortable shifting of her guests, "Thank you for that warm welcome my beautiful subjects. As my deliciously minty butler stated, I have an announcement to make. For far to long I have led this kingdom alone. I no longer want to rule alone. I wish to get married and become queen. However first, I must find an equal, a King or Queen, to rule my kingdom by my side."

"Oh my globs! Did you say King or QUEEN? Does that mean, oh my gosh, even a woman can rule with you?" Lumpy Space Princess jiggled in excitement as she waited for a response.

A smooth laughter filled the room as Princess Bubblegum laughed, "Yes, Princess, that is what that means. A man, or a woman. A king or ", she let her eyes lock with a stunned Vampire Queen's stare, "a Queen. I will address this again later, but know that I am watching you. Who knows, I may have already made my selection. Impress me, and you may change my mind though. Enjoy the party!"

The lights in the room brightened and the music started once more as Princess Bubblegum made her way threw the crowd. Before she could reach her destination though, she was cut off by Lumpy Space Princess, Slime Princess and Muscle Princess.

"So, I knoooow that you have already decided on me and stuffs, but you really should have warned me before announcing it like that. Oh my lumps, we are both woman you know? Scandalous. It's okay though, I like, totally forgive you and all. You're gunna have to do it right, ya know? Where's my ring? WHERE? Is it pretty? Let me see it!" Floating in front of the other Princesses, Lumpy Space Princess unloaded question after question.

Smiling and moving closer to LSP, Bubblegum replied coolly, "I don't know why you think I have chosen you my dear Princess, because as you can see there are two equally as beautiful princesses right behind you. Who is to say I haven't decided on one of them. You'll just have to wait. Ladies." She nodded her head at the other two princesses as she made her escape.

"Oh oh oh, I totally knew she wanted these lumps right here. Oh yeah. Did you hear her? Beautiful. That's right! Me! Beautiful." LSP danced in place.

"She said we were beautiful directly. Never said anything about you." Quipped Muscle Princess.

"Oh no you didn't just compare me..." LSP's voice was drowned out by the music as Bubblegum reached her target.

"Good evening, Marceline."


	3. Red lips to kiss

I still do not own any of these fantastic characters. They were all born from the mind of Pendleton Ward. So all thanx should go to him. No profit was gained from the writing of this story.

Please read review and enjoy.

Chapter 3 Red lips to kiss

"Good evening, Marceline." Bubblegum stopped in front of her and grinned.

Taking a step back Marceline looked at the woman before her. This was not the Princess that she knew. Bubblegum was more shy and far less flashy. She stood in silence, not sure yet how to respond.

"I see you wore the dress I sent you, thank you." Bubblegum ran a hand down Marceline's arm, "I also see you changed it a bit. Tonight is full of change. I like it. And I love that dress on you. Changes and all."

Grabbing her own arm where Bubblegum's touch still lingered she pulled back, "Well, you are one to talk about 'change', Bonnibel, look at your get up."

"Please Marceline, call me Bonni. No need to be so formal with me. We are close after all."

Had she been drinking anything when Bubblegum just spoke, it would have ended up all over that Princess's face, "B-B-Bonni? Doesn't it annoy you when I call you by your first name?"

Shaking her head she took Marceline's arm again, "Not when you say it. No, it doesn't bother me anymore. Step outside with me."

Marceline did not have time to take the Princess's statement as a suggestion as she was led to the balcony. The night was cold, but it did not bother her. Confusion played unhidden on her face as she tried to make sense of what was going on. Something had to have happened, but what? She never should have left Princess Bubblegum that afternoon. Something happened during those short few hours that changed her.

"This is all an elaborate joke, right Princess? Something or someone put you up to this right?"

Leaning against the railing and looking to the sky Bubblegum laughed lightly, "No, this announcement was all my idea. I don't want to rule alone. I need someone by my side. I was so nervous about tonight. I even tried to make a courage potion to make it easier. However, that failed, so I decided to jump head first into my decision and not look back."

'A courage potion? That has to be it! That must be what she was making when I saw her earlier this afternoon. It must have done something to her, but how far did it change her.' Looking to Bubblegum she was shocked to find her staring at her.

"You look stunning tonight Marceline. That announcement really wasn't meant for the crowd you know? It was meant for one person alone." Cocking her head she allowed her gaze to fully look over Marceline.

Marceline could feel herself being examined. She had always wanted the Princess's attention, but not like this. Anger suddenly welled up in her at herself for leaving earlier. She needed to leave, she needed to figure out how to fix this.

"Your party is starting to bring me down Princess, to many people. Think I am going to go home, eats some fries and call it a night." Marceline kicked of the ground and made her way to the other side of the railing. Turning around to say goodbye she found herself facing a rather close standing Princess. Before she had a chance to yell about her personal space, Princess Bubblegum pulled Marceline to her and kissed her.

This kiss, however, was not as sweet as she had always imagined it being. She went to protest but in the split second it took her to open her mouth Bubblegum took advantage of it, deepening the kiss by slipping her tongue passed the shocked vampire's lips.

As quick as the kiss started it was over.

Backing away from Marceline, smiling , Bubblegum turned around and headed back to her party waving over her shoulder, "Goodnight to you. If you are not going to stay, I best return to my party. I don't want to be rude to the attending prospects. Sleep well."

The curtains to the balcony closed and Marceline could hear the Princess already accepting a dance from only gods knows. Her face felt colder than normal, reaching up she touched her face. Tears.

"Stupid Princess. Stupid party. I hope you find whatever you are looking for tonight Bonnibell. You hear me? YOU HEAR ME? And... And I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY. You... You BUTT!" Marceline screamed at the covered arch way, knowing no one cared, that no one heard her.

(){}(){}()

Finally arriving home, Marceline noticed her house lights were on, "That's strange. I didn't think I left them on."

Walking into her living room she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Turning to go up stairs she is greeted by a familiar voice from her kitchen door, "You know, you really shouldn't leave food out like this," crunching sounds could now be heard, "they get cold when you leave them out."

Spinning around her eyes were already glowing red and she stared at her father who was just finishing the last of her fries. Picking up her ax she stalked over to him angrily, "Really Daddy? Really? Again? How many times must I tell you. DON'T. EAT. MY. FRIES!"

The ax made a pleasant sound as it slammed it's flat surface against his face sending him into the wall. Unfazed by the attack he stood up and dusted himself off and walked to the door, "Seeing as you are in a bit of a mood, I will see my self out Daughter. Good evening."

And with that he was gone. Twice tonight she was left without getting her words in. Twice tonight she had been dismissed and walked out on. She was really starting to hate doorways and the emotional power they held when being closed on her. Defeated she made her way to her room and laid down. Laying face down she played the kiss over and over in her head.

"Stupid Princess... Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." She whispered this until sleep finally claimed her.

(Sorry for the delay I was caught up with some things and forgot to post. Don't worry I will be more consistent from now on... Thank you :) )


	4. Sweet Surprises

I do not own any of these fantastic characters. They were all born from the mind of Pendleton Ward. So all thanx should go to him. No profit was gained from the writing of this story.

Please read review and enjoy.

(){}(){}()(){}(){}()(){}(){}()

The Princess woke the following morning with the images of the night before playing in her head. Though her and Marceline had a lengthy past, she had never seen her make those faces before. Where normally sarcasm and anger twisted her face into something scary, last night, her features were soft and confused. A warm feeling pooled in her chest as she thought of those looks and their kiss. Smiling to herself she got out of bed and began to dress in yet another outfit she had created the night before. Running her hands slowly down her blouse she examined herself in her looking glass.

"I wonder if she liked the taste of royal sugar?" pausing to think about what she just said she began to laugh lowly."who wouldn't."

"Um...ah...P-Pr-Princess Bu-bu-bu-bubblegum." A rather shifty and nervous Peppermint Butler stood at the entrance of her bed chambers.

"Well, out with it you deliciously striped peppermint morsel. What is it?" Bubblegum continued to change unfazed by her butlers presence.

"Are you well Princess? You are very unlike yourself these last few days. And I fear your announcement..." Peppermint stopped mid sentence. The Princess had paused in her dressing to stare at him. Flustered he backed out of the door and respectfully bowed his head. " What I meant to say was, due to the announcement you made last night at dinner, there are a few... callers here to meet with you. They are waiting in the main hall to speak with you. That is all. Good day Princess." Quickly he closed the door and could be heard running back down the stairwell.

"Callers? So soon? Oh my, my my. Another change may be in order if I already have guests."

(){}(){}()

"Princess we need to talk. Yea talk about last night. I don't care how pretty your pink petal face is. You had no right to do what you did. And, I might add, you were only able to do what you did because I let my guard down just for a moment. I am the one who does the kissing around here. Meh, n-not that I want to kiss you... cause I don't...b-b-b-ut...if I did want to...kiss...you..." Marceline sunk down to her floor in front of her mirror. All morning she had been fighting a one sided fight with her mirror. And even though the Princess was not there, she was still winning this fight. Kicking her wall she screamed. "Damn you Bonni! Just who do you think you are?! Who were you last night! You're not brave! You aren't flashy! 'Hi I am Bubblegum and I need flippin Pooooootions to kiss people cause I am a scaredy crab. And I wanna be Queeeen..." a POTION?! Sweet licks that is it! That Potion! Potions always wear off." Grabbing her umbrella she set off to the Candy Kingdom.

(){}(){}()

Kings and Queens from across the lands sat with their children at a large dinner party table. Arguing among themselves about the future of Candy Kingdom.

"That rubbish about her also willing to take a queen was just that, rubbish. My son, though he will need to have a tank built large enough to house him, is the best candidate for king because..."

"What do you mean rubbish, you finned fraud, my daughter would make a far better king than your beastly son."

Words bounced back and forth, getting more heated as the moments ticked by.

"Well, I don't know about you guy, hehehe, but my kingdom is the closest, and the Princess has already picked her love didn't you know. And it is, you ready for it? Are you? ME! Ice King! After years of me sweeping her off her feet she has finally broke down and asked me to be her King. Isn't that sweet? Just like her. Hehehe there was a picnic and she brought me flowers. She leaned in and whispered sweet sweet nothings in my ear. I can't wait to tell our kids about it and... Hey! Hey! Are none of you listening to me! I am the future King! Listen to me! LISTEN... Please? Oh I feel so alone."

It was only the sound of a small cough that caused the crowed to halt in their around, they were once more stunned by the arrival of the Princess. Last nights outfit was just one level of shock, this was yet another.

(){}(){}()

Entering the room Bubblegum watched as Kings and Queens were brought down to the level of squabbling children. Making plans for _her_ future and _her_ kingdom. She thought it rude of them to even make such assumptions about what was going to happen. It was good she had secretly already made up her mind. Coughing gently she quickly got their attention. Walking the short distance to the table she gave her guests the opportunity to drink in the site of the woman they(nor their children) would never know on a biblical level.

This time she did wear a dress. It was a floor length slinky black dress that fit her like a scientifically perfect created glove. It seemed to flow like black water against her flushed skin. Long after she stopped walking, small waves could barely be seen in the dress. It had tiny black sleeves that hung off her shoulders, more for look than for use. Not even bothering to sit, she leaned forward and placed her hands on the table.

"Dear Royals from far and wide, I thank you for coming. Seeing as I did not invite you though, I can only wonder why it is you are here at my table. It is true that an announcement was made. It is also true that the same announcement stated that I am looking for a partner to spend my life with and to help me run my kingdom. However, I can't help but to note my confusion. In that announcement I never asked for people to pursue me. I guess it is only fair though. As you have given me a surprise, I in turn have a surprise for you. My dear Queens, King, Princesses and Princes and such, I have already decided on who my intended shall be."

Stammered whispers and a tense air filled the room. The guests leaned in and waited for Bubblegum to announce who was to become the newest addition the Candy Kingdom royalty.

(){}(){}()

Marceline landed at the front steps of Bubblegum's castle. Still nervous, and not wanting to loose her nerve she pushed open the door and entered the main hall. A room full of eyes turned to greet her. However, the only eyes that mattered were those of the Princess, and they were locked on to her. Before she could speak her mind, Bubblegum uttered a sentence that Marceline would not be soon forgetting.

"And like always she does have perfect timing. I introduce to you, my future Queen and wife. Marceline the Vampire Queen."


	5. Walls of Ice

I still do not own any of these awesome characters. Nor do I make a profit on this.

"And like always she does have perfect timing. I introduce to you, my future Queen and wife. Marceline the Vampire Queen."

Silence engulfed the room as the words echoed in the hall. The only person inside the room that didn't seem blown away by this news, was the Princess herself. Shocked and confused, Marceline glared at the Princess looking for answers. Ice King was the first to break the silence.

"Oh yea I knew that. You need to understand though, that they will both be my Queens, I am just to much man for one woman to handle heheheh"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shutupshutupshutup!" Transforming into an unknown gelatinous tentacle beast, Marceline threw the Ice King out the nearest window. Grabbing Bubblegum she pulled them through a door and closed it behind them. Transforming back she whipped around and looked at her friend, "Wha...What is is going on here _Your Highness?_... Do you care to explain? What is all of this? Is it a joke to you? First the Ball, and now announcing that I am to be your Queen. Have you lost your filling?"

(){}(){}()

Bubblegum watched as Marceline paced back and forth continuing to rant about the past 24 hours events. She looked cute when she ranted. Not pausing between sentences, flailing and pointing at things unseen. Randomly floating and landing in mid demands. Adorable.

"...and then there was that thing... that you did... without asking me I might add... Uncalled for... unwant..." She paused in thought and blushed. "Unnecessary."

The tail end of Marceline's rant brought back the full attention of the Princess. Walking closer to the verbally occupied Queen she leaned in close to her ear.

"That thing I did? What thing are you talking abut Marcy? Can you be a little bit more detailed for me?"

Spinning on her heals Marceline spun around and once again found herself damn near nose to nose with Bubblegum.

"Gah Bonni! You... you know what I mean. On the balcony. Last night. When I was leaving. That invasion of my rights." She rubbed the back of her neck and refused to make contact with her tormentor.

"My dear Queen. You wouldn't be talking about our kiss, now would you? Granted, I understand you are surprised, so am I. I didn't think I had it in me. Without that potion Marcy, I never would have had the nerve to admit my need for companionship."

(){}(){}()

Marceline's head snapped up at the mentioning of the potion. She had almost forgotten about it. It wasn't only the potion she had momentarily forgotten, but also how close the Princess was to her. The second she lifted her face, Bubblegum stepped forward pressing Marceline into the nearest wall and once more kissed her.

Marceline's eyes widened and a blushed creeped its way across her face. Her head reeled and her thoughts were clustered. Before she could collect herself again, Bubblegum pressed her body in closer. Not only did this deepen the kiss but it pressed them closer to the wall. All thoughts gone, Marceline allowed herself to be lost in the kiss. She had had day dreams about this moment for years. However, never in her wildest dreams would they have had the Princess kissing her first. Bubblegum's body felt soft and comforting pressed up against her. No longer fighting against her, Marceline wrapped her arms around the waist of the woman who haunted her heart, pulling her even closer. This simple motion threw them into a passionate frenzy. Their kisses became heated and their bodies pressed as close as they could with their clothing providing an aggravating barrier. Turning the tables, Marceline reversed their roles pressing Bubblegum into the wall and using her leg to not only stop her from moving but to spread _her _Princess's legs. Lifting her leg, she pressed into the Princess and sighed into her lips as she was met with sweet warmth.

"Mmmm My Queen."

Snapping back to reality Marceline backed away suddenly, tears once again filling her eyes.

"This isn't you. This isn't you! This is the Potion. What have you done? What have I done?" She searched Bubblegum's face for answers, but she didn't receive any.

"Ha what do you mean '_What have you done_'? You didn't seem to upset a moment ago with who I am. I am the same Marcy. I just have a little more courage to get my feelings across. I thought someone like you would have understood that. I wasn't like you. I couldn't just speak my mind when it came to my emotions like you could. Science, math, politics, Please I could speak circles around you any day when it comes down to subjects like that. Emotions? Feeeeeeelings? Never. So what if I made a potion to change that about me? So fluffing what? I like the new me, and mere moments ago so did you."

Shaking her head Marceline fell to the floor gripping her head.

"No. No. No. No. NO! I do not like you! Not like this. Not like this Bonni! No." Jumping up to her feet she ran to the window across from Bubblegum. "There has to be a way to fix this. There has to be. I refuse to believe this is you. I will save you! I will. I will get back My Bonni."

Not wanting Bubblegum to get a chance to change her mind, Marceline pushed away from the window and flew away from the castle.

(){}(){}()

Looking up at the castle Finn could hear a fight going in.

"What the math. Jake that sounds like like PB and Marc."

They looked on as Marceline flew at lightning speeds to distance her self from the castle.

"Smells like an adventure Jake! Maybe PB has her on a special mission. And she has to go fast! Lets go Jake! Hyahhhh!"


	6. What time is it?

I do not own any of these fantastic characters. They were all born from the mind of Pendleton Ward. So all thanx should go to him. No profit was gained from the writing of this story.

Please read review and enjoy.

Chapter 6 What time is it?

Tears no longer clouded her eyes as a new found anger welled up inside her chest. Had anyone approached her two days earlier and told her what the future held for her, she would have laughed at them and destroyed them on the spot. Being seen in a dress? Bubblegum naming her as the woman she would have as her Queen? The kiss? Kisses? Never in her dizziest day dreams would she have accepted their words as the truth. Yet, here she found herself. Emotionally torn, pissed beyond all reason, and on a journey to fix a problem she knew nothing about.

If it hadn't been for her sheer hate of a whining voice, she would have never noticed that she was being pursued by Finn and Jake.

"Marce! MARCY! HEY! MAR! Marceline! MARMAR! MAAAAAAAAAARCELINE!HEY! Hey."

Finn was standing on Jake's back waving his arms desperately trying to get her attention. Slowing to a stop, she waited for them to catch up.

"Look Finn, I don't have time to deal with you right now. I have to find out what potion Bonni took so I can figure out an antidote. So, unless you know something, bug off and go adventure bother someone else."

Finn rubbed his chin and looked serious. Pacing back and forth on Jake's back he did his best to impersonate a great detective.

"I see. I see what you are saying, yes. An antidote. An antidote to a potion you say. A potion that PB took. A potion that you mean to cure. A potion that you need to know how to make. An antidote that can only be found in a book. An antidote potion for…" before he could finish Marceline covered his mouth and glared at him.

"Seriously Finn I don't have the time for this." Marceline rose up further into the air and started to leave, suddenly she froze and looked at Finn raising an eyebrow. "Finn, did you say an antidote that could only be found in a book? I never mentioned a book."

Pulling a book from out of his back he posed with it.

"Da da da daaaaaaaa I present to you the book of PB's potionness. She wacked me over the head to make away with my eye water."

"They are called tears man." Jake interrupted.

"A brave warrior like me sheds no tears, just eye water. And she took them from me, so I took this book to see what the Princess was working on this time. She does some wacked out junk in her science dungeon."

Taking the book from Finn she hugged him close and kissed his cheek.

"I could almost say I love you for taking this book… now let us see." Marceline settled on Jake's back and started to flip through the book.

Finn blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Shucks Marce, I am glad…"

"Shhh! Not now! Reading."

Flying to the farther end of Jake, Marceline continued to read leaving Finn to stutter through his words alone.

"Courage, courage, courage. Here we go. It says '_ Ingredients needed: The blood of a lion, Clippings from a sharp tongued figure and the tears of a brave man. The Lion's blood should be heated over…'_ Gah, I don't need to know how to make it. How to cure it is what I need."

Skimming down the page Marceline gasped as she read a warning that was located at the very bottom. It looked as though someone a long time ago wrote a warning about the potion.

'_The ingredients to this potion are meant to be followed to the letter. Under no circumstance should any of the items be substituted for anything else. To reverse the potion (if made correctly) all one would have to do is get the individual who ingested to potion to take a bubble bath while eating lime jello cubes. Though the remedy for the correct potion is easy, if the potion created and ingested was made incorrectly the remedy is not so easy. You can choose to wait it out and hope the potion will end itself ( this can take a matter of days or a matter of years…..decades in a few documented cases), or you can choose to travel to the 'Cliffs of Eeeeek and Crag' and attempted to face the horrors of the creatures that live there in the hopes of locating 'the flower of Amazement.' Seeing as this flower is difficult to obtain, the possible decade wait is much safer and advised'_

Slamming the book shut Marceline started hitting her head off of it.

"A decade? A flipping decade? Bonni like _that _for a decade? Arrrrrg."

"Pfffft come on Marce. Why wait a decade!? Adventure waits for no man! So I guess that includes Vampires or dogs too. 'Cliffs of Eeeeek and crag'? More like 'Cliffs of Lame and' um 'sag'? Yeah, 'lame and sag'. Lets do this this Marceline. Do you know what time it is?" Finn put out his fist and gave her a large toothy grin

Marceline looked at the young boy and she couldn't help but to smile. She could tell he was trying his best to cheer her up. Though he was young, he was a seasoned adventurer. And getting a bit farther away from the Candy Kingdom and Bonni seemed like it was for the best for now. Bumping her fist against his she allowed herself to Laugh and nod.

"It's Adventure Time."

(){}(){}()(){}(){}()(){}(){}()(){}(){}()

Leaning against her bedroom window the Princess watched her people milling around below. Many of them had heard she was taking on a partner, not all knew who it was though. She wanted to shout to the heavens and let everyone know from one corner of Ooo to the other that she had found her queen. Closing her eyes, Bubblegum traced the outline of the Marceline's blushing face still burned in her mind. She was going to remember that look forever, and very much looked forward to seeing it, and causing it again. A knock at the door brought her attention back to the present moment. Sighing she pushed away from her window to answer her door. Suddenly a shock ran down her spine causing her to fall to her knees. Bubblegum tried to stand, but when she did the pain rocked through her body once more. She tried to call out to whoever was at her door, she however found she was unable to speak. With the last of her energy she tried to inch closer to the door. In the moment before darkness took her, she could only think of one thing.

Marceline.


End file.
